prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
TOKIMEKI Heart・Jewel♪
is a solo song sung by Mirai Momoyama in episode 52 Performers * Mirai Momoyama - (Episode 52), (Episode 54), (Episode 64), (Episode 70), Lyrics Short Size Romaji= KIRA KIRA kagayaku yo (Iei! Iei!) TOKIMEKI hāto・jueru♪ (Iei! Iei!) KIRA KIRA kagayaiteru yo Kōdōshidai de kandō karafuru ironna kyō ni deaechau ndayo (Dakara rettsu・torai!) Motto dokidoki na? Motto fuwafuwa na? Dore ni shiyō? Zenbu zenbu Yes! Kanaecha e marugoto! Tabete minakucha (wakaranai) suītsu datte ne Mune no naka no kitai o mirai ni shitai na! (Hakken! Hāto kara shainingu★) TOKIMEKI hāto・jueru♪ (Shain! Shain!) Deacchatta mahō mitai ni (Shain! Shain!) Hitotsu futatsu kururi egao ni natteku (bikkuri meikingu!) TOKIMEKI hāto・jueru ♪ (Shain! Shain!) Jibunrashī kagayaki de (Shain! Shain!) Kitto kitto kiratto hikaru! (Uerukamu・fyūchā!) Kitto kitto kiratto kimi e! KIRA KIRA kagayaku yo (Iei! Iei!) TOKIMEKI hāto・jueru♪ (Iei! Iei!) KIRA KIRA kagayaiteru yo |-| Kanji= KIRA KIRA　かがやくよ (いぇい！いぇい！) TOKIMEKIハート・ジュエル♪ (いぇい！いぇい！) KIRA KIRA　かがやいてるよ 行動しだいで感動カラフル　いろんな今日に出会えちゃうんだよ (だからレッツ・トライ！) もっとドキドキな？　もっとフワフワな？　どれにしよう？ ぜんぶぜんぶ Yes！叶えちゃえまるごと！ 食べてみなくちゃ(わからない)スイーツだってね 胸のなかの期待をみらいにしたいな！ (はっけん！ハートからシャイニング★) TOKIMEKI　ハート・ジュエル♪(シャイン！シャイン！) 出会っちゃった魔法みたいに(シャイン！シャイン！) ひとつ　ふたつ　クルリ　笑顔になってく(びっくりメイキング！) TOKIMEKI　ハート・ジュエル♪(シャイン！シャイン！) 自分らしいかがやきで(シャイン！シャイン！) きっときっと　キラッと光る！(ウェルカム・フューチャー！) きっときっと　キラッと　キミへ！ KIRA KIRA　かがやくよ (いぇい！いぇい！) TOKIMEKIハート・ジュエル♪ (いぇい！いぇい！) KIRA KIRA　かがやいてるよ |-| English= SPARKLING I will shine (Yay! Yay!) EXCITING heart・jewel♪ (Yay! Yay!) SPARKLING SHINING I'm shining Each of our actions has a colorful impression, so which one will I meet today? (So, let's try!) Will it be more heart-pounding? Will it be more fluffy? What should I pick? Everything everything, Yes! It's all about granting wishes I have to eat (I don't know) because it's sweet I want to make the expectation in my heart my future! (Discovery! Shining from the heart!★) EXCITING heart・jewel♪ (Shine! Shine!) It's like I met magic (Shine! Shine!) One, two, and spin and become a smile (Surprising making!) EXCITING heart・jewel♪ (Shine! Shine!) I can shine like myself (Shine! Shine!) I surely surely will shine brightly! (Welcome・future!) I'm sure you'll shine brightly, too SPARKLING I will shine (Yay! Yay!) EXCITING heart・jewel♪ (Yay! Yay!) SPARKLING SHINING I'm shining Full Version Romaji= KIRA KIRA kagayaku yo (Iei! Iei!) TOKIMEKI hāto・jueru♪ (Iei! Iei!) KIRA KIRA kagayaiteru yo Kōdōshidai de kandō karafuru ironna kyō ni deaechau ndayo (Dakara rettsu・torai!) Motto dokidoki na? Motto fuwafuwa na? Dore ni shiyō? Zenbu zenbu Yes! Kanaecha e marugoto! Tabete minakucha (wakaranai) suītsu datte ne Mune no naka no kitai o mirai ni shitai na! (Hakken! Hāto kara shainingu★) TOKIMEKI hāto・jueru♪ (Shain! Shain!) Deacchatta mahō mitai ni (Shain! Shain!) Hitotsu futatsu kururi egao ni natteku (bikkuri meikingu!) TOKIMEKI hāto・jueru♪ (Shain! Shain!) Jibunrashī kagayaki de (Shain! Shain!) Kitto kitto kiratto hikaru! KIRA KIRA kagayaku yo (Iei! Iei!) TOKIMEKI hāto・jueru♪ (Iei! Iei!) KIRA KIRA kagayaiteru yo Kodō nandaka ne hashaijatteru ne Ittemiyō tte kimeta kara mitai (Sōda rettsu・gō!) Bōru yōi shite tōnyū "yaritai koto"... dekiagari! Tobikonja e Yes! Furūtsu ponchi・happī dei! Kurakura amai? (Wakaranai) dokidoki amai? Wakiagatteru imēji o riaru ni shitai na! (Hakken! Kukkī no choko chippu★) Suīto ni sutakkāto ni (Shain! Shain!) Odotte mitara kizuku yo (Shain! Shain!) Hitori futari minna ippai no shiawase (atsumacchau!) Suīto ni sutakkāto ni (Shain! Shain!) Jiyū jizai ni kagayaite (Shain! Shain!) Motto motto kiratto shichaō! Atarashī wakuwaku e to te wo nobashitai no hane Soko ni soko ni yume ga aru kara nandayo! (It's My Star! It's My Star! Onrī wan!) TOKIMEKI hāto・jueru♪ (Shain! Shain!) Deacchatta mahō ga ima wo (Shain! Shain!) Hitotsu futatsu kururi egao ni shiteku (bikkuri meikingu!) TOKIMEKI hāto・jueru ♪ (Shain! Shain!) Jibunrashī kagayaki de (Shain! Shain!) Kitto kitto kiratto hikaru! (Uerukamu・fyūchā!) Kitto kitto kiratto kimi e! KIRA KIRA kagayaku yo (Iei! Iei!) TOKIMEKI hāto・jueru♪ (Iei! Iei!) KIRA KIRA kagayaiteru yo |-| Kanji= KIRA KIRA　かがやくよ (いぇい！いぇい！) TOKIMEKIハート・ジュエル♪ (いぇい！いぇい！) KIRA KIRA　かがやいてるよ 行動しだいで感動カラフル　いろんな今日に出会えちゃうんだよ (だからレッツ・トライ！) もっとドキドキな？　もっとフワフワな？　どれにしよう？ ぜんぶぜんぶ Yes！叶えちゃえまるごと！ 食べてみなくちゃ(わからない)スイーツだってね 胸のなかの期待をみらいにしたいな！ (はっけん！ハートからシャイニング★) TOKIMEKI　ハート・ジュエル♪(シャイン！シャイン！) 出会っちゃった魔法みたいに(シャイン！シャイン！) ひとつ　ふたつ　クルリ　笑顔になってく(びっくりメイキング！) TOKIMEKI　ハート・ジュエル♪(シャイン！シャイン！) 自分らしいかがやきで(シャイン！シャイン！) きっときっと　キラッと光る！ KIRA KIRA　かがやくよ (いぇい！いぇい！) TOKIMEKIハート・ジュエル♪ (いぇい！いぇい！) KIRA KIRA　かがやいてるよ 鼓動なんだかね　はしゃいじゃってるね 行ってみようって決めたからみたい (そうだレッツ・ゴー！) ボール用意して　投入「やりたいこと」…できあがり！ 飛びこんじゃえ Yes！フルーツポンチ・ハッピーデイ！ クラクラ甘い？(わからない)ドキドキ甘い？ 湧き上がってるイメージをリアルにしたいな！ (はっけん！クッキーのチョコチップ★) スイートにスタッカートに(シャイン！シャイン！) 踊ってみたら気づくよ(シャイン！シャイン！) ひとり　ふたり　みんな　いっぱいのしあわせ(集まっちゃう！) スイートにスタッカートに(シャイン！シャイン！) 自由自在にかがやいて(シャイン！シャイン！) もっともっと　キラッとしちゃおう！ 新しいワクワクへと　手を伸ばしたいのはね そこにそこに　夢があるからなんだよ！ (It's My Star！It's My Star！オンリーワン！) TOKIMEKIハート・ジュエル♪(シャイン！シャイン！) 出会っちゃった魔法が今を(シャイン！シャイン！) ひとつ　ふたつ　クルリ　笑顔にしてく(びっくりメイキング！) TOKIMEKIハート・ジュエル♪(シャイン！シャイン！) 自分らしいかがやきで(シャイン！シャイン！) きっときっと　キラッと光る！(ウェルカム・フューチャー！) きっときっと　キラッと　キミへ！ KIRA KIRA　かがやくよ (いぇい！いぇい！) TOKIMEKIハート・ジュエル♪ (いぇい！いぇい！) KIRA KIRA　かがやいてるよ |-| English= SPARKLING I will shine (Yay! Yay!) EXCITING heart・jewel♪ (Yay! Yay!) SPARKLING SHINING I'm shining Each of our actions has a colorful impression, so which one will I meet today? (So, let's try!) Will it be more heart-pounding? Will it be more fluffy? What should I pick? Everything everything, Yes! It's all about granting wishes I have to eat (I don't know) because it's sweet I want to make the expectation in my heart my future! (Discovery! Shining from the heart!★) EXCITING heart・jewel♪ (Shine! Shine!) It's like I met magic (Shine! Shine!) One, two, and spin and become a smile (Surprising making!) EXCITING heart・jewel♪ (Shine! Shine!) I can shine like myself (Shine! Shine!) I surely surely will shine brightly! SPARKLING I will shine (Yay! Yay!) EXCITING heart・jewel♪ (Yay! Yay!) SPARKLING SHINING I'm shining I guess it's a little exciting, And it appears that I've decided to go (Yes, let's go!) Ready the ball, throw it at "what you want to hit"...it's done! Jump in, Yes! Fruit punch・happy day! Will it be crazily sweet? (I don't know) Will it be heart-pounding sweet? I want the expanding image to become real! (Discovery! A chocolate chip cookie★) From suite to staccato, (Shine! Shine!) You'll see it when you dance (Shine! Shine!) One, two people are filled with happiness! (Let's gather around!) From suite to staccato, (Shine! Shine!) Things will shine freely (Shine! Shine!) I will shine more and more! I want to expand my horizons to new excitements Because over there is where my dream is! (It's my star! It's my star! The only one!) EXCITING heart・jewel♪ (Shine! Shine!) It's like I met magic (Shine! Shine!) One, two, and spin and become a smile (Surprising making!) EXCITING heart・jewel♪ (Shine! Shine!) I can shine like myself (Shine! Shine!) I surely surely will shine brightly! (Welcome・future!) I'm sure you'll shine brightly, too SPARKLING I will shine (Yay! Yay!) EXCITING heart・jewel♪ (Yay! Yay!) SPARKLING SHINING I'm shining Audio Trivia Gallery See TOKIMEKI Heart・Jewel♪/Image Gallery and TOKIMEKI Heart・Jewel♪/Video Gallery Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Songs sung by Mirai Category:Anime Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Insert Song Category:Solo Song